A PC system architecture normally uses a basic input/output (I/O) system (BIOS) as a boot loader. The BIOS image is typically stored on a BIOS flash chip, which may be a flash memory or electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM). The BIOS image may include a BIOS firmware as well as machine specific data values stored in a non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM). Conventionally, the PC system stores only one copy of the BIOS image. The BIOS is generally the first code loaded and executed by the PC system and can be used to load an operating system (OS) of the PC system.
The BIOS image may become corrupted if an update process, which may include an erase step, is interrupted. The PC system may then not be able to boot, thereby disabling the PC system and preventing access to files to restore the BIOS image. The BIOS flash chip may then be physically replaced to restore the BIOS image, but physically replacing the BIOS flash chip may not be a feasible option, because of the added cost and greater chance of mechanical failures.